Mikoto Kayaku
Mikoto Kayaku (みこと化薬, Kayaku Mikoto) Mikoto was born in the Earth Land, in the country of Fiore. He was left in the care of the first guild master of [[Eternal Earth|'Eternal Earth']] , as a young boy, for an unknown reason. The guild master master had already taken in his child hood friend. When he was younger, Mikoto was orphaned after an incident with his parents, and left alone to fend for himself. One day while traveling alone, he met with a boy named Kaito, who took him back to his house and introduced him to the current guild master of Eternal Earth, and the guild master excepted the child without hesitation. After that moment, the two boys became brothers that day as he was adopted and trained to be a Mage, along side each other. Appearance Mikoto is a very tall, standing at 6 feet 4 inches, and standing taller among most men. He possesses long, silver-colored hair and noticeably light green eyes. In his white trench coat, with green fur collar. Beneath that, he wears a leather black outfit, with his top unzipped, and has a thick collar. On his belt Mikoto has a large white demon skull with horns on the center. Personality Mikoto is described as a laid back individual, and has a very lazy demeanor. He is usually seen napping. Also because of his care-free attitude he rarely pays attention to anything, unless the situation is serious. Though he is lazy, Mikoto can be an very observant individual, especially of an opponents abilities, so he can figure out an opponents strengths and weaknesses and come up with new tactics. History Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities [[w:c:fairytail:Melee Combat|'Master Swordsmanship Specialist']]: He is a powerful master swordsman, and he does not lack when it comes to wielding a blade. His skill in using is beyond that of an average swordsman, and even has considerable speed in wielding swords. His speed is so great it is even difficult for Eye Magic users to keep up with his speed. *'Senmaioroshi' (千枚卸, "Thousand-Page Wholesale"): is technique that doesn't utilize magic, the power of the technique comes from the users physical strength, and their natural speed. Mikoto cuts the intended target with a series of slashes, coming from every direction, that cuts an opponent into pieces. Magical Abilities Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): is a Holder-Type Magic that can create different forms of spells that go alone with any type of sword depending on the user. *'Flash Sword Style' (一閃剣風 Issenkenfū): is a variation of Sword Magic created into it's own form of combat that collects light to allow more powerful forms of attacks at a faster speed. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): is the second magic that he has mastered, and has mastered to the point of where he can manipulate, and maneuver his fire with incredible ease, creating sheilds, blades and, he could also channel his fire on to his blade. A unique trait about his flames is they are completely black in coloration, and Mikoto has noticed when when using it they are more powerful than his normal flames. Another unique about the black flames, is that they can literally harden, to defend against melee attacks. Category:Articles in process Category:Male Category:Eternal Earth Category:Mage Category:Original Character Category:Swordsman Category:Sword Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage